Future
by Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat
Summary: Batman VS Superman, le face-off qui mettra fin à la guerre incessante entre les deux héros. Mais n'étaient-ils pas amis avant tout ça? Injustice Gods Among Us, quelques spoilers mineurs.


De retour avec un nouvel OS! Ouais en fait je fais que ça. J'ai pas la foi de faire plus d'un chapitre. Ayé.

Ceci a été écrit dans le but d'un concours de ma très chère Plume-now. Merci à Momiji-sama d'avoir lu, et aussi à Howard twatface (keur keur sur vous).

Bon, derniers petits mots: c'est le Injustice AU, vous savez, les comics d'après les jeux. Je sais que l'histoire est supposée se terminer autrement dans le jeu (je crois je l'ai pas terminé ahaha D:), mais ça c'est ma version que j'aime et qui est mignonne comme toooooout (des larmes? naaan).

Bonne lecture! :3

* * *

**Présent**

\- Abandonne, Bruce.

Sa voix était grave et calme. Il lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol, comme un dieu – mais il n'en était pas un, il était pire, bien pire. Ses yeux étaient rouges, il croisait les bras, sa cape volait un peu derrière lui. Sur son torse, le grand « S » qui, avant, symbolisait l'espoir d'un futur parfait, était à présent tâché de sang. À ses pieds, l'homme chauve-souris, à quatre pattes, cherchait son souffle. Le Kryptonien avait manqué de le tuer d'un coup dans la gorge, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, tout comme il ne l'avait pas tué après lui avoir brisé la colonne vertébrale toutes ces années plus tôt. Bruce se hissa sur ses bras et resta ainsi, à quatre pattes aux pieds de l'homme le plus puissant du monde, à sa merci.

\- Tu ne peux plus rien faire. C'est fini.

Il avait raison. Tout était fini.

**5 ans plus tôt**

Metropolis, peu après minuit. Tout n'était pas calme, contrairement à ce que des gens comme Lex Luthor se forçaient à prouver. La ville du futur n'était pas parfaite, elle était tout aussi bien remplie de criminels de bas niveau que Gotham, seulement ils étaient cachés par tout ces grands et brillants bâtiments. Superman pouvait ne pas les voir – même avec son regard laser –, Batman, en revanche, les sentait dès qu'il posait un pied dans la ville. C'était comme un sixième sens qui lui criait « là, un criminel, vite, arrête le avant que des innocents périssent ! ».

Son poing cassa le nez d'un homme. Il tomba à terre, assommé. Sa botte frappa le second homme au ventre. Il se plia, et Batman abattit son coude dans son dos. L'homme tomba au sol et ne se releva. Ce n'est que quand il tomba et que le troisième sortit un flingue que le justicier sentit une présence derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Metropolis ?

Un rapide coup de pied dans le poignet suffit pour qu'il lâche l'arme.

\- J'allais à Star Labs. Quelque chose de sensitif a été volé.

Coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le type tomba à côté de ses amis.

\- Tu aurais pu appeler.

Superman se détacha du mur et fit quelques pas.

\- Retrouve moi là-haut quand tu auras fini, dit-il avant de s'envoler.

Batman le regarda s'envoler. Déjà, des hypothèses se formèrent dans son esprit sur le sujet que Clark allait aborder.

**Présent**

Non. Tout n'était pas fini. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Pas après 5 ans de combat acharné et de sacrifices. Les morts devaient compter pour quelque chose. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi.

Bruce releva la tête. Son visage était à découvert, blessé, en sang. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre – de toute façon, la super-pilule n'avait plus d'effet, et il n'en avait plus. Il était seul face à Superman, l'homme aux pouvoirs semblables à ceux d'un dieu. L'homme qui avait été son ami, dans un passé si lointain qu'il semblait être une toute autre vie. Bruce le regarda droit dans les yeux, s'efforçant de bloquer la douleur.

\- Clark, ne fais pas ça.

Depuis combien de temps le presque-dieu n'avait-il pas été appelé par ce nom ? Il sembla réagir en l'entendant, mais seulement pendant une fraction de seconde. Bruce continua.

\- Clark, qu'aurait pensé Lois ? Rappelle toi d'elle. Rappelle toi de sa gentillesse, de sa douceur, de –

\- Tais toi.

Un coup de pied avec la force de cent le fit tomber en arrière. Bruce se tut un moment, rassemblant ses esprits et bloquant la douleur le plus possible. Combien de ses os avaient été brisés ? Il avait perdu le compte.

\- Clark...

\- Non. Pas Clark. Cet homme est mort avec sa famille et Metropolis. N'essaye pas de rendre cette histoire personnelle, Bruce. Elle ne l'est pas. Tu es un criminel, tu te bats contre le régime en place. Un régime qui a sauvé le monde et l'humanité.

\- Aurais-tu agi de la même façon si ton enfant était venu au monde ? Si Lois était encore en vie ?

Superman se rapprocha. Batman se prépara à recevoir un coup – d'après ses calculs, il devrait encore pouvoir en encaisser deux ou trois seulement –, mais rien ne le frappa.

\- De quel droit me parles-tu de morts ? Combien as-tu perdu à cause de ton acharnement contre moi ? Dick, Gordon, Tim, Barbara, Jason, Selina, Alfred... _Tu_ les as tué, Bruce. Tous.

Batman ne dit rien. Il ravala sa douleur, sa colère et sa tristesse, et se releva, lentement, sûrement. Comment il tenait sur ses deux jambes était un mystère. Peut-être était-ce grâce à sa volonté, plus forte que jamais. Il était décidé, il _devait_ finir tout ça. Maintenant.

\- Je suis responsable de leurs morts, et j'en assumerai la responsabilité, tout comme j'assume celle de Lois et ce que tu es devenu. Tu étais mon ami, Clark. C'était toi qui m'arrêtais alors que je m'apprêtais à faire quelque chose que j'allais regretter – toujours toi, jamais l'inverse. Tu étais un symbole de paix et d'espoir, Clark. Maintenant ? Tu n'es qu'un dictateur, un homme qui se prend pour un être céleste. Tu abuses de tes pouvoirs pour détruire tout ce que tu as construit. Regarde autour de toi ! Est-ce que c'est ça, ton utopie ? Un monde plongé dans la peur et la terreur ? Tes amis morts ou chassés ? Ce n'est pas toi, Clark. Tu peux encore faire demi-tour. Tu peux encore tout arranger.

Il étudia attentivement le visage de son ami, cherchant sa réaction. Il espérait, au plus profond de son cœur, que Clark réalise ce qu'il avait fait, et qu'il redevienne l'Homme de l'Espoir – son ami le plus cher.

Superman le regarda, ses yeux toujours rouges, le corps tout entier tendu. Rien ne changea.

\- Tu as perdu, Bruce. C'est fini.

Batman glissa discrètement sa main derrière sa cape. Il attrapa quelque chose à sa ceinture.

\- Non. Pas encore.

Avant que Clark ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Bruce lui lança la grenade de kryptonite.

La grenade explosa. Il y eût un cri.

**5 ans plus tôt**

Quand Superman le rejoint en haut de la tour, Batman savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

\- J'ai des nouvelles, dit Superman.

Ce à quoi son ami répondit aussitôt :

\- Lois est enceinte.

Le visage de Clark passa de heureux à surpris en l'espace d'une seconde. C'était tellement facile de le surprendre.

\- Comment tu s –

\- Tu transpires, tes yeux sont dilatés et ta main gauche tremble. Tu ne montres normalement aucun signe de stress ou de peur. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi terrifié, tu affrontais Doomsday. Et je doute que ce soit Doomsday, parce que tu souris comme un idiot.

En effet, Clark souriait comme un idiot. Tout l'opposé de lui qui ne souriait jamais. Cela le rendait moins humain et terrifiait plus ses ennemis. Chez Superman, le boy-scout, sourire était un pouvoir : le reste du monde savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et que jamais il ne ferait régner la terreur. Bruce se demandait parfois comment il avait mérité l'amitié d'une telle personne.

\- Nous aimerions que tu sois le parrain.

Bruce sentit son cœur louper un battement. Bien sûr, Clark l'entendit – il entendait tout.

\- Hé, regarde ça, le plus grand détective du monde est surpris !

Il ignora la remarque et réfléchit. Tout du moins, il essaya, car son esprit était rempli d'idées confuses, et il était incapable de parler. Parce qu'il resta silencieux trop longtemps, Clark ajouta :

\- J'ai entendu son cœur battre, Bruce.

Le silence revint. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du justicier de Gotham.

**Présent**

Tout était silencieux.

La grenade avait sauté, Superman avait crié de douleur. Puis plus rien. Batman avait eu le bon réflexe de sauter s'abriter derrière des ruines du Hall of Justice. Il y était encore quand il remarqua que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tout était silencieux.

Lentement, il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son abris. Plus rien ne bougeait. Au sol reposait le corps inerte de Superman. Un frisson parcourut son dos. Il l'ignora et se dirigea vers le corps auprès du quel il s'agenouilla. Bruce connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question muette, mais il chercha tout de même le pouls de l'homme.

Il n'en trouva pas. Clark était mort.

\- C'est fini, dit-il à haute voix, je suis désolé.

Bruce se releva et partit, le cœur lourd. Tout était réellement fini, à présent.

**5 ans plus tôt**

\- Pourquoi ?

Bruce regarda son ami et répéta la question.

\- Pourquoi me choisir ? Pourquoi pas Olsen par exemple ?

Clark sourit et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Bruce, tu es mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi irais-je demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de devenir le parrain de mon enfant ?

Les deux hommes se turent et regardèrent au loin. Le futur s'annonçait merveilleux.


End file.
